


14 Days a Rathian

by Hell_jpeg



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Humor, Oneshot, Transformation, coral highlands, journal entry styled, not beta read we die like men, ok not described tf but still, writing exercise bc I hit that writers block really hard oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_jpeg/pseuds/Hell_jpeg
Summary: It’s really been 14 days hasn’t it? Stuck in a rathian’s body, in a different world. Heh. If I told anyone back home about this they’d think I’m crazy.
Kudos: 17





	14 Days a Rathian

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot I made inspired by Killed streaks' "I am a Rathalos!" on Fanfiction (good read btw!). Wanted to do a journal-entry styled piece about someone wrapped in this scenario to pull myself out of writers block and take my mind off things (2020 please say sike rn)

It’s really been 14 days hasn’t it? Stuck in a rathian’s body, in a different world. Heh. If I told anyone back home about this they’d think I’m crazy. That is if I get back home.

I still don’t know how I got into this mess! I was just having a lazy Saturday, shoving all my essays to the side and making a large pot of ramen. I didn’t even play Monster Hunter that day, I was playing Minecraft! Well, I did grind a lot earlier that week… and I was building Minecraft versions of some of the locations in World… shit. 

I’ll stop overthinking it. What matters is I woke up tangled in a bunch of vines to some Paolumu laughing at me and calling me a “Dumb Rathy.” Of course the vines snapped as I was trying to look at myself. I really started off as the clown of the highlands huh? I tried explaining how I was human but the Paolumu took it as a joke. “What’s wrong? You can’t find your human gweat sword?” He mocked me. I just roared at him and he took off. I still see him every once in a while, takes a lot of strength to not set him on fire (What? The highlands are pretty I’m not gonna risk burning it down).

Day one, oh day one was awful! I didn’t know how to fly yet so I spent the time tripping and falling over vines and rocks. Got flashed by a TziTzi Ya Ku, who yelled at me to “watch where you’re steppin’ eh?” Ended up sleeping in the cave I came in after fighting to climb up the walls. The funny thing is one of the first things I thought? Wasn’t “Why the hell am I in a video game?” it’s “Oh god how am I supposed to pass my classes and pay off my semester now? Can’t type with claws and wings.”

Yunno what? If the first thing I think about is schoolwork and getting 10,000’s in debt maybe waking up as a rathian isn’t so bad. I’m pink at least. Pink’s my favorite color.

I got the hang of the whole “flying wyvern” thing pretty fast actually. Hunting was straight-forward, chasing the small monster and biting down. I had to go for Kebli at first because, well, I didn’t know how to fly. Speaking of flying it only took two days to learn how to! A few trees were trampled and I got paralyzed by paratoads five times but we don’t talk about that. Especially that Paolumu coming by to laugh at me… again. I gave him a good whack with my tail.

For other monsters in the area? The only ones I’m on bad terms with you-know-who and that TziTzi I met on day one. And the Rajang that’s been starting shit with everyone. All the other monsters I’ve met are chill. There’s a Legiana I run into a lot and she has a lot of tea on both hunters and some of the highlands monsters. And the Bazelguese who passes by every once in a while who kept telling me to visit the wastes.

I tried telling others about how I was human but none of them believed me. Except for the Kirin. They knew a few others liked me! I asked them if they were human once and if I could meet up with the others. They just shook their head and told me, “‘fraid not kiddo. And uh, others? I haven’t met a human-turned-monster in many moons. Uhhh, last one I met here was when humans first invaded the new world? Haven’t seen him around. Ugh, at least you weren’t one of those hunters with their blasted ‘bug sticks’ and ‘arrows and bows’ thinking they own the place... you weren’t one kiddo, right?”

Man I didn’t know how to react to that! Especially as a bow main, and how am I supposed to explain what a video game is to them? I just said, “Nope. Just a run of the mill, average human…” I wasn’t lying at least. 

Speaking of hunters, I’ve seen them around, just haven’t been targeted yet thank god. I can’t make out anything they were saying though. Can’t tell if it’s language barriers or I just lost the ability to understand humans. I’m not testing either theory. Although… I may have been messing with them every once in a while. All the other monsters call me crazy and tell me “They’re gonna capture you if you keep up with that,” but who cares?

I tied a bunch of vine tripwires around the trees once. Took me a while because no hands, and claws and mouth aren’t the easiest things to tie stuff with. No one could figure out who or what did it! Hah! My favorite though has to be leaving the graffiti everywhere. I carved it into tree trunks, dirt, and my favorite and most risky one: right above one of the camp entrances! Yeah, was hard enough because I’m a big ‘monstie in a tiny passage way. But the payoff was more than worth it! I spied on a bunch of people from the commission drawing it all over their notes. There was one hunter who went white-faced after seeing the one above the camp!

I wish I could see the state of Astera and Seliana right now. Whole meetings being gathered over a ‘graffiti S outbreak.’ Panicked hunters and researchers drawing big ‘S’s to analyse it. But unless I wanna risk dying for the sake of breaking in, best not to. What? It’s not messed up! I’m not eating them or writing “Fatalis is near!” into the ground right? Don’t worry about it! Also gotta wonder, does my hunter character exist here? Should be easy to spot because I gave her obnoxious pink hair and I think the layered Oolong set? But then again I see a bunch of humans with colored hair hell a purple-haired woman keeps coming and capturing legiana (That legiana I mentioned earlier? Oh she had a LOT to say about her!). And If my character did exist I doubt she’d stick in one armor set for too long.

But enough human talk. Back to my life. I ended up taking over a cave off the game’s map. It’s nice, has a bunch of plants and there’s a small waterfall in the back. As an added bonus, rafinos and kebli like to gather in that open area above my place so I don’t have to travel too far. I met up with another rathian up there one time. She was chill, from the wastes but she’s making a trip to the recess to the ancient forest to find a mate.

“So, you ever thought about having a nest?” She asked me. I shook my head. “No?”

“Oh you totally should! Think about it. Having five little hatchlings to take care of, watching them grow up until they’re ready to leave the nest! Ah! My last nest was such a bundle of joy!”

Ugh. Even as a monster I get lectured on how I should have kids? I never wanted kids, hell I don’t know how to care for a human baby let alone five ‘raths! I’ve only been doing this whole wyvern thing for 14 days I’m still learning! Plus what about the hunters? Wyvern eggs are highly requested by the guild I’d have to stress out over keeping them safe. Wasn’t going to ruin the conversation though. She was excited, so I just nodded along to the rest of it.

The idea of traveling though. By the looks of it I wasn’t going back to being a human anytime soon so why not? A little exploring never hurt. Besides, the wastes sound nice from what both the rathian and bazelguese kept saying. The problem is I don’t know where to go. You’d think after pouring so many hours into Monster Hunter I’d at least know where everything might be? Plus I’ve never flown that far before. Maybe I'll fly in whatever direction and see where I go! I'll use some markers as a means to get back and maybe leave a few more graffiti 'S's around for the guild to worry about. I hope no one takes over my cave though.

And that’s pretty much everything that’s happened up until today. I’m planning on leaving for the wastes tomorrow. I think if I head south of here I’ll reach it? If I end up anywhere else lets say, Elders Recess… I’ll burn that bridge when I get there. Say, yuuno how it’s safer and more fun to travel in groups than by yourself? Wanna come along?


End file.
